ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Japari Park Adventures
'' Japari Park Adventures'' is an American animated TV series that is based on Kemono Friends franchise. It aired on Adult Swim's Toonami. Premise We follow the trials and tribulations of the animals living in the large island zoo called Japari Park. Animals Mammals *Serval (Leptailurus serval) (Serval voiced by Billy West, Hasnaa voiced by Emily Osment) *Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) (Fennec voiced by Tara Strong) *Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) (Raccoon voiced by Dana Snyder) *East African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) (Lion voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, Lioness voiced by Grey DeLisle, Cub voiced by Sean Marquette) *Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Amblonyx cinerea) (Otter voiced by Hynden Walch) *Jaguar (Panthera onca) (Jaguar voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta suricatta) (Meerkat voiced by Tom Kenny) *Japanese Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes japonica) (Red Fox voiced by Greg Cipes, Silver Fox voiced by Laura Bailey) *Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus sciureus) (Squirrel Monkey voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis canadensis) (Beaver voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) (Prairie Dog voiced by Jenny Slate) *East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenauri) (Matriach Elephant voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) (Giraffe voiced by Kath Soucie) *Japanese Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus japonicus) (Black Bear voiced by Bill Fagerblake) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus pygmaeus) (Orangutan voiced by Tom Kane) *Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) (Zebra voiced by Jack McBrayer) *Alaskan Moose (Alces alces gigas) (Moose voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Arctic Hare (Lepus lagopus) (Hare voiced by Andy Dick) *Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) (Kangaroo voiced by James Patrick Stuart) *Margay (Leopardus wiedii) (Margay voiced by Elizabeth Daily) *Saharan Sand Cat (Felis margarita margarita) (Sand Cat voiced by Niki Yang) *Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) (Rhino voiced by Khary Payton) *Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) (Camel voiced by CCH Pounder) *Eurasian Wolf (Canis lupus lupus) (Alpha Wolf voiced by Mike Pollock, Luna voiced by Ashley Johnson, Berhtwulf voiced by Will Forte) *Human (Homo sapeins sapeins) (Mirai voiced by Sarah Gadon) *Eurasian Aurochs (Bos primigenius primigenius) (Aurochs voiced by Jeffery Tambor) *Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey (Rhinopithecus roxellana) (Snub-Nosed Monkey voiced by Rob Paulsen) *South African Springhare (Pedetes capensis) (Springhaas voiced by Cree Summer) *Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) (Humpback voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) *Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) *Wild Yak (Bos mutus) *Indian Gaur (Bos gaurus gaurus) *Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) *Mhorr Gazelle (Nanger dama mhorr) *Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) *Topi (Damaliscus lunatus jimela) *Blesbok (Damaliscus pygargus phillipsi) *Southern Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri walleri) *Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) *Forest Sitatunga (Tragelaphus spekii gratus) *Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) *Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) *Puku (Kobus vardonii) *Eastern Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus gigas) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) *Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) *Mongolian Saiga (Saiga tatarica mongolica) *Tibetan Antelope (Pantholops hodgsonii) *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) *Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) *Damara Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii damarensis) *Masai Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus schillingsi) *Chousingha (Tetracerus quadricornis) *Saola (Pseudoryx nghetinhensis) *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) *Armenian Mouflon (Ovis orientalis gmelini) *Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) *Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) *Markhor (Capra falconeri) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Alpine Chamois (Rupicapra rupicapra rupicapra) *Japanese Serow (Capricornis crispus) *Sichuan Takin (Budorcas taxicolor tibetana) *Masai Giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchi) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *Northern White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus borealis) *Père David's Deer (Elaphurus davidianus) *Chital (Axis axis) *Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) *Roosevelt Elk (Cervus canadensis roosevelti) *Japanese Sika Deer (Cervus nippon nippon) *Siberian Roe Deer (Capreolus pygargus) *Irish Elk (Megaloceros giganteus) *Reeves' Muntjac (Muntiacus reevesi) *Southern Pudú (Pudu puda) *Plains Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana americana) *Wild Bactrian Camel (Camelus ferus) *Llama (Lama glama) *Vicuña (Vicugna vicugna) *Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) *Eurasian Wild Boar (Sus scrofa scrofa) *North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) *Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) *Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) *Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) *Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) *Somali Wild Ass (Equus africanus somalicus) *Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) *Mustang (Equus caballus) *Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) *Brazilian Tapir (Tapirus terrestris) *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia uncioides) *Mainland Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) *Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) *Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) *Saber-Toothed Cat (Smilodon fatalis) *African Wildcat (Felis lybica cafra) *Common Caracal (Caracal caracal caracal) *Iriomote Cat (Prionailurus bengalensis iriomotensis) *Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) *Pallas' Cat (Otocolobus manul) *Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) *Southwestern Bobcat (Lynx rufus baileyi) *Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) *Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) *Mearns Coyote (Canis latrans mearnsi) *Cape Jackal (Canis mesomelas mesomelas) *Indian Jackal (Canis aureus aureus) *Dingo (Canis dingo) *East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) *Southern Dhole (Cuon alpinus alpinus) *Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus foragorapusis) *North American Grey Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus scottii) *Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis megalotis) *Tibetan Sand Fox (Vulpes ferrilata) *Japanese Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Indian Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena hyaena) *Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) *Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Malayan Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus malayanus) *Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca) *Styan's Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens styani) *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) *Indian Grey Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsi) *Binturong (Arctictis binturong pageli) *Common Genet (Genetta genetta) *African Civet (Civettictis civetta) *Masked Palm Civet (Paguma larvata) *White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica molaris) *Kinkajou (Potos flavus) *Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis nivalis) *Tundra Stoat (Mustela erminea arctica) *Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) *Marbled Polecat (Vormela peregusna) *Western Mink (Neovison vison energumenos) *Japanese Marten (Martes melampus) *American Badger (Taxidea taxus taxus) *Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo luscus) *Southern Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris nereis) *Eurasian Otter (Lutra lutra) *Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) *Western Mink (Neovison vison energumenos) *Eastern Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis nigra) *Western Spotted Skunk (Spilogale gracilis) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) *California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) *Northern Fur Seal (Callorhinus ursinus) *Ringed Seal (Pusa hispida) *Bearded Seal (Erignathus barbatus) *Mediterranean Monk Seal (Monachus monachus) *Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) *Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) *Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) *Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) *Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) *Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) *Northern White-Cheeked Gibbon (Nomascus leucogenys) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) *Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) *Eastern Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza kikuyuensis) *Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) *Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus hilgerti) *Southern Plains Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) *Red-Shanked Douc (Pygathrix nemaeus) *De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) *White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) *Tufted Capuchin (Sapajus apella fatuellus) *Ornate Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi ornatus) *Bearded Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator subgrisescens) *Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) *Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea niveiventris) *Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) *Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) *Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) *Toque Macaque (Macaca sinica) *Lion-Tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) *Crowned Lemur (Eulemur coronatus) *Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) *Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Indri (Indri indri) *Pygmy Mouse Lemur (Microcebus myoxinus) *Philippine Tarsier (Carlito syrichta) *Brown Greater Galago (Otolemur crassicaudatus) *Sunda Slow Loris (Nycticebus coucang) *Western Grey Kangaroo (Macropus fuliginosus) *Bennett's Wallaby (Macropus rufogriseus rufogriseus) *Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) *Tasmanian Pademelon (Thylogale billardierii) *Goodfellow's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus goodfellowi) *Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) *Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) *Common Brushtail Possum (Trichosurus vulpecula) *Honey Possum (Tarsipes rostratus) *Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) *Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) *Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) *Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) *Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) *Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) *Kowari (Dasyuroides byrnei) *Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) *Sulawesi Bear Cuscus (Ailurops ursinus) *Duck-Billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) *Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) *African Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) *Brazilian Porcupine (Coendou prehensilis) *Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) *Japanese Squirrel (Sciurus lis) *Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) *Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) *California Ground Squirrel (Otospermophilus beecheyi) *Least Chipmunk (Tamias minimus) *Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) *House Mouse (Mus musculus) *Golden Hamster (Mesocricetus auratus) *Great Jerboa (Allactaga major) *Mongolian Gerbil (Meriones unguiculatus) *Naked Mole Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) *Patagonian Mara (Dolichotis patagonum) *Groundhog (Marmota monax) *Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) *Common Degu (Octodon degus) *Lowland Paca (Cuniculus paca) *Norway Lemming (Lemmus lemmus) *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus ememicus) *Eastern Cottontail (Sylvilagus floridanus) *American Pika (Ochotona princeps) *Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) *Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) *Brown Long-Eared Bat (Plecotus auritus) *Honduran White Bat (Ectophylla alba) *Malayan Colugo (Galeopterus variegatus) *Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) *Common Tree Shrew (Tupaia glis) *Common Shrew (Sorex araneus) *Star-Nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) *Long-Eared Hedgehog (Hemiechinus auritus) *Lowland Streaked Tenrec (Hemicentetes semispinosus) *Black and Rufous Sengi (Rhynchocyon petersi) *Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) *Linnaeus' Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus didactylus) *Giant Ground Sloth (Megatherium americanum) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) *Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) *Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) *Giant Armadillo (Priodontes maximus) *''Doedicurus clavicaudatus'' *Pichiciego (Chlamyphorus truncatus) *Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) *Short-Beaked Common Dolphin (Delphinus delphis) *Amazon River Dolphin (Inia geoffrensis geoffrensis) *Finless Porpoise (Neophocaena phocaenoides) *Narwhal (Monodon monoceros) *Short-Finned Pilot Whale (Globicephala macrorhynchus) *Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) *Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) *Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus intermedia) *Southern Right Whale (Eubalaena australis) *Dugong (Dugong dugon) *Steller's Sea Cow (Hydrodamalis gigas) Birds *Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) (Emperor voiced by John DiMaggio) *Royal Penguin (Eudyptes schlegeli) (Princess voiced by Mae Whitman) *Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) (Gen voiced by Adam McArthur) *Crested Ibis (Nipponia nippon) (Ibis voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) (Shoebill voiced by Candi Milo) *European Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo bubo) (Eagle Owl voiced by Benjamin Diskin) *Northern White-Faced Owl (Ptilopsis leucotis) (White-Faced Owl voiced by Nika Futterman) *Campo Flicker (Colaptes campestris) (Flicker voiced by Stephen Root) *African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) (Grey Parrot voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) *Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) (Mr. Passenger voiced by Samuel Vincent, Mrs. Passenger voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) *Japanese Sparrowhawk (Accipiter gularis) (Sparrowhawk voiced by Amy Sedaris) *American Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos canadensis) (Golden Eagle voiced by Roger Craig Smith) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) (Peacock voiced by Dan Green) *Common Shelduck (Tadorna tadorna) (Shelduck voiced by Nate Torrence) *Fiery-Billed Aracari (Pteroglossus frantzii) (Aracari voiced by Frank Welker) *Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) (Lord Vulture voiced by Alan Tudyk) *Red Kite (Milvus milvus) (Kite voiced by Cassie Steele) *Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) (Sea Eagle voiced by Mark Hamill) *Osprey (Pandion haliaetus carolinensis) (Osprey voiced by Daran Norris) *Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) *Australian Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae novaehollandiae) *North Island Giant Moa (Dinornis novaezealandiae) *Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) *Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis) *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Eurasian Teal (Anas crecca) *Northern Pintail (Anas acuta) *Indian Spot-Billed Duck (Anas poecilorhyncha) *Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) *Black-Bellied Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna autumnalis) *King Eider (Somateria spectabilis) *Common Merganser (Mergus merganser) *Giant Canada Goose (Branta canadensis maxima) *Swan Goose (Anser cygnoides) *Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) *Magpie Goose (Anseranas semipalmata) *Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) *Black Swan (Cygnus atratus) *Common Loon (Gavia immer) *Great Crested Grebe (Podiceps cristatus) *American Coot (Fulica americana) *Adélie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) *Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) *Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) *Little Blue Penguin (Eudyptula minor) *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) *Military Macaw (Ara militaris) *Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) *Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) *Cockatiel (Nymphicus hollandicus) *Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) *Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) *Yellow-Headed Amazon (Amazona oratrix) *Red-Sided Eclectus Parrot (Eclectus roratus polychloros) *Sun Parakeet (Aratinga solstitialis) *Rose-Ringed Parakeet (Psittacula krameri) *Fischer's Lovebird (Agapornis fischeri) *Kakapo (Strigops habroptila) *Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) *Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) *Emerald Toucanet (Aulacorhynchus prasinus) *Knobbed Hornbill (Rhyticeros cassidix) *Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) *Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) *Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno mocinno) *Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) *Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) *Green Pheasant (Phasianus versicolor) *Temminck's Tragopan (Tragopan temminckii) *Eastern Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo silvestris) *Australian Brush-Turkey (Alectura lathami) *Malleefowl (Leipoa ocellata) *Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) *Black Grouse (Lyrurus tetrix) *Greater Sage Grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) *Chukar Partridge (Alectoris chukar) *California Quail (Callipepla californica) *Rock Ptarmigan (Lagopus muta) *Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) *Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) *Demoiselle Crane (Grus virgo) *White-Naped Crane (Antigone vipio) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) *Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori struthiunculus) *Lesser Florican (Sypheotides indicus) *''Phorusrhacos longissimus'' *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) *Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) *Oriental Stork (Ciconia boyciana) *American Great Egret (Ardea alba egretta) *Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis ibis) *Grey Heron (Ardea cinerea cinerea) *Black-Crowned Night Heron (Nycticorax nycticorax) *Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) *Black-Headed Ibis (Threskiornis melanocephalus) *Black-Faced Spoonbill (Platalea minor) *Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) *Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) *Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) *Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) *Double-Crested Cormorant (Phalacrocorax auritus) *Oriental Darter (Anhinga melanogaster) *Great Black-Backed Gull (Larus marinus) *Laughing Gull (Leucophaeus atricilla) *Arctic Tern (Sterna paradisaea) *Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) *Little Auk (Alle alle) *Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) *Red-Billed Tropicbird (Phaethon aethereus) *Black Skimmer (Rynchops niger) *Pied Avocet (Recurvirostra avosetta) *Common Sandpiper (Actitis hypoleucos) *Common Ringed Plover (Charadrius hiaticula) *Egyptian Plover (Pluvianus aegyptius) *Eurasian Curlew (Numenius arquata) *Northern Lapwing (Vanellus vanellus) *African Jacana (Actophilornis africanus) *Waved Albatross (Phoebastria irrorata) *Cape Gannet (Morus capensis) *Blue-Footed Booby (Sula nebouxii) *Masked Booby (Sula dactylatra) *Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) *Great Skua (Stercorarius skua) *Northern Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus washingtoniensis) *Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) *Crested Serpent Eagle (Spilornis cheela) *Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) *European Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus peregrinus) *Eurasian Kestrel (Falco tinnunculus tinnunculus) *Eastern Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis borealis) *Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis) *African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) *Swallow-Tailed Kite (Elanoides forficatus) *Hen Harrier (Circus cyaneus) *Striated Caracara (Phalcoboenus australis) *King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) *Griffon Vulture (Gyps fulvus) *California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) *Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus meridionalis) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Common Barn Owl (Tyto alba alba) *Tawny Owl (Strix aluco) *Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) *Spectacled Owl (Pulsatrix perspicillata) *Northern Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia hypugaea) *Tawny Frogmouth (Podargus strigoides) *European Nightjar (Caprimulgus europaeus) *Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) *Common Cuckoo (Cuculus canorus) *Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) *Guinea Turaco (Tauraco persa) *South Island Takahē (Porphyrio hochstetteri) *Okinawa Rail (Gallirallus okinawae) *Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) *American Robin (Turdus migratorius) *Song Thrush (Turdus philomelos) *House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) *Java Sparrow (Lonchura oryzivora) *American Goldfinch (Spinus tristis) *Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) *Green Jay (Cyanocorax yncas) *Zebra Finch (Taeniopygia guttata castanotis) *Medium Tree Finch (Camarhynchus pauper) *Barn Swallow (Hirundo rustica) *Paradise Tanager (Tangara chilensis) *Japanese White-Eye (Zosterops japonicus) *Bohemian Waxwing (Bombycilla garrulus) *Japanese Bush Warbler (Horornis diphone) *Great Kiskadee (Pitangus sulphuratus) *Greater Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea apoda) *Tui (Prosthemadera novaeseelandiae) *Red-Backed Shrike (Lanius collurio) *Andean Cock-of-the-Rock (Rupicola peruvianus) *Satin Bowerbird (Ptilonorhynchus violaceus) *Great Tit (Parus major) *Long-Tailed Tit (Aegithalos caudatus) *Rose-Breasted Grosbeak (Pheucticus ludovicianus) *Goldcrest (Regulus regulus) *Red-Winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) *Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) *Bali Myna (Leucopsar rothschildi) *Blue-Faced Honeyeater (Entomyzon cyanotis) *Vermilion Flycatcher (Pyrocephalus rubinus) *Amazonian Royal Flycatcher (Onychorhynchus coronatus coronatus) *Hooded Pitohui (Pitohui dichrous) *Village Weaver (Ploceus cucullatus) *Red-Billed Quelea (Quelea quelea) *Red Crossbill (Loxia curvirostra) *Common Raven (Corvus corax principalis) *Large-Billed Raven (Corvus macrorhynchos) *Eurasian Magpie (Pica pica) *Superb Lyrebird (Menura novaehollandiae) *Rock Dove (Columba livia livia) *Mourning Dove (Zenaida macroura) *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) *Eurasian Hoopoe (Upupa epops epops) *European Bee-Eater (Merops apiaster) *Lilac-Breasted Roller (Coracias caudatus) *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) *Acorn Woodpecker (Melanerpes formicivorus) *Downy Woodpecker (Picoides pubescens) *Japanese Green Woodpecker (Picus awokera) *Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) *Pied Kingfisher (Ceryle rudis rudis) *Greater Honeyguide (Indicator indicator) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) *Purple-Throated Carib (Eulampis jugularis) *Collared Inca (Coeligena torquata) *Marvellous Spatuletail (Loddigesia mirabilis) Non-Avian Dinosaurs *''Tyrannosaurus rex (T. rex voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) *''Utahraptor ostrommaysorum ''(Utahraptor voiced by Gary Cole) *''Iguanodon bernissartensis (Iguanodon voiced by P.J. Byrne) *''Pachyrhinosaurus perotorum (Pachyrhinosaurus voiced by Katie Griffin) *''Allosaurus fragilis *''Yutyrannus huali'' *''Giganotosaurus carolinii'' *''Carnotaurus sastrei'' *''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'' *''Baryonyx walkeri'' *''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' *''Stenonychosaurus inequalis'' *''Halszkaraptor escuilliei'' *''Archaeopteryx lithographica'' *''Dilophosaurus wetherilli'' *''Guanlong wucaii'' *''Coelophysis bauri'' *''Citipati osmolskae'' *''Sinosauropteryx prima'' *''Ornithomimus velox'' *''Therizinosaurus cheloniformis'' *''Apatosaurus ajax'' *''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' *''Saltasaurus loricatus'' *''Triceratops prorsus'' *''Styracosaurus albertensis'' *''Protoceratops andrewsi'' *''Stegosaurus stenops'' *''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' *''Corythosaurus casuarius'' *''Edmontosaurus annectens'' *''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' *''Sauropelta edwardsi'' *''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' *''Dryosaurus altus'' *''Leaellynasaura amicagraphica'' *''Pegomastax africana'' Reptiles *Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) (Chameleon voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) (Nile Crocodile voiced by J.K. Simmons) *Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) (Gharial voiced by Jim Cummings) *Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) (Boa voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) (Leatherback voiced by Scott McNeil) *Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) *American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) *Spectacled Caiman (Caiman crocodilus) *''Sarcosuchus imperator'' *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *White-Throated Monitor (Varanus albigularis albigularis) *Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) *Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) *Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus venustissimus) *Common Agama (Agama agama) *Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) *Reticulate Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum suspectum) *Five-Lined Skink (Plestiodon fasciatus) *Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) *Central Bearded Dragon (Pogona vitticeps) *Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) *Green Anole (Anolis carolinensis) *Regal Horned Lizard (Phrynosoma solare) *Draco Lizard (Draco volans) *''Mosasaurus hoffmannii'' *Northern Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus) *King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) *Indian Cobra (Naja naja) *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) *Mangrove Snake (Boiga dendrophila) *Boomslang (Dispholidus typus) *Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) *Florida Cottonmouth (Agkistrodon piscivorus conanti) *Southern Copperhead (Agkistrodon contortrix contortrix) *Puff Adder (Bitis arietans) *Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica rhinoceros) *Eyelash Viper (Bothriechis schlegelii) *Mexican Milksnake (Lampropeltis triangulum annulata) *Coastal Taipan (Oxyuranus scutellatus) *Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus gigas) *Red-Tailed Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor constrictor) *Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) *African Rock Python (Python sebae) *Banded Sea Krait (Laticauda colubrina) *Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) *Southern Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta dorsalis) *Eastern Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina carolina) *Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) *Chinese Softshell Turtle (Pelodiscus sinensis) *Mata-Mata (Chelus fimbriata) *Pig-Nosed Turtle (Carettochelys insculpta) *Indefatigable Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis porteri) *African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) *Gopher Tortoise (Gopherus polyphemus) *''Pteranodon longiceps'' *''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' *''Tupuxuara longicristatus'' *''Dimorphodon macronyx'' *''Elasmosaurus platyurus'' *''Liopleurodon ferox'' *''Ichthyosaurus communis'' Amphibians *African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) *Common Frog (Rana temporaria) *Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) *Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) *Golden Dart Frog (Phyllobates terribilis) *Common Toad (Bufo bufo) *Emperor Newt (Tylototriton shanjing) *Fire Salamander (Salamandra salamandra) *Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) *Mexican Axolotl (Ambystoma mexicanum) Fish *Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) *Tiger Shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) *Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) *Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) *Shortfin Mako Shark (Isurus oxyrinchus) *Spotted Wobbegong (Orectolobus maculatus) *Giant Manta Ray (Manta birostris) *Koi (Cyprinus rubrofuscus) *Banded Archerfish (Toxotes jaculatrix) *Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) *Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) *Humphead Wrasse (Cheilinus undulatus) *Arapaima (Arapaima gigas) *Wels Catfish (Silurus glanis) *Giant Mudskipper (Periophthalmodon schlosseri) *Humphead Cichlid (Cyphotilapia frontosa) *Ocean Sunfish (Mola mola) *Atlantic Sailfish (Istiophorus albicans) *Mahi-Mahi (Coryphaena hippurus) *Atlantic Bluefin Tuna (Thunnus thynnus) *Yellow Tang (Zebrasoma flavescens) *Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) *Moorish Idol (Zanclus cornutus) *Clown Triggerfish (Balistoides conspicillum) *Emperor Angelfish (Pomacanthus imperator) *Humpback Anglerfish (Melanocetus johnsonii) *Green Moray (Gymnothorax funebris) Invertebrates *Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) *Blue Morpho (Morpho peleides) *Red Helen (Papilio helenus) *Atlas Moth (Attacus atlas) *Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera ligustica) *Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) *Mound-Building Termite (Macrotermes michaelseni) *Praying Mantis (Mantis religiosa) *Firefly (Photinus pyralis) *Dung Beetle (Neateuchus proboscideus) *Desert Locust (Schistocerca gregaria) *Goliath Beetle (Goliathus goliatus) *Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) *Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle (Allomyrina dichotoma) *Giant Stag Beetle (Lucanus elaphus) *Seven-Spotted Ladybug (Coccinella septempunctata) *Madagascar Hissing Cockroach (Gromphadorhina portentosa) *Housefly (Musca domestica) *Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula (Brachypelma smithi) *Redback Spider (Latrodectus hasselti) *Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) *Atlantic Horseshoe Crab (Limulus polyphemus) *Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) *Colossal Squid (Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni) *African Giant Snail (Achatina fulica) *Common Earthworm (Lumbricus terrestris) *Atlantic Ghost Crab (Ocypode quadrata) *Caribbean Hermit Crab (Coenobita clypeatus) *Common Lobster (Homarus gammarus) *Tiger Centipede (Scolopendra polymorpha) *Atlantic Sea Nettle (Chrysaora quinquecirrha) Fictional *Tsuchinoko (Tsuchinoko voiced by Dave Wittenberg) *Chinese Dragon *Unicorn *Bigfoot *Cerulean Episodes Trivia *Unlike the Kemono Friends anime, where the animals are anthropomorphized into girls, everyone in this series are normal animals. Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Toonami